1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents transmission apparatus, a contents reproduction apparatus, a contents transmission/reproduction system, and contents transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been well known that systems each consisting of a video signal transmitter and video signal receiver or a video signal image recorder acquire and transmit a moving image that has already existed, and displays/records the image at a receiving side. Any of these systems FM employs a system that modulates a vide signal at the transmission side, transmits the signal to a receiver through an antenna; combines the moving image received by the antenna and converts the combined image into a video signal at the receiving side; and displays the video image at a receiving display device. In addition, a video signal image recorder is configured to exchange and display moving images recorded in a video tape or the like.
That is, in any cases, transmission of images between a transmission side (acquisition side) and a receiving side (display side) is executed based on an analog signal.
However, such analog signal is often degraded in the middle of transmission. In particular, in the case of a long transmission distance or in the case where transmission is carried out over plural times, there is a problem that an image quality of a transmission destination is degraded.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a contents transmission apparatus, a contents reproduction apparatus, a contents transmission/reproduction system, and a contents transmission method free of degradation of a signal in transmission from a transmission side to a receiving side, and in particular, free of degradation of an image quality or the like at a transmission destination even in the case of a long transmission distance or in the case where transmission is carried out over plural times.